The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
This is only for the GBA. Review This is one of my favorite Legend of Zelda games! The Minish Cap is for the Nintendo Gameboy Advanced, and it is controlled with the A & B buttons and the D-Pad. The weapons: #Smith/Picori/White/Four Sword #Small/Mirror Sheild #Boomarange/Magic Boomarange #Bow/Light Bow #Bomb/Remote Bomb #Lanturn #Pegasus Boots #Gust Jar #Roc's Cape #Cane of Pacci #Flippers #Ocarina of Wind (For Warping) #Grip Ring #Mole Mitts #Power Bracelets #Other, none important items My feelings on the game This is my fouth Zelda game. This is my most favorite or Zelda games! I highly recomend this to everyone. More Soon Read on to see the whole story line of the game! Story Taken from here One year, in celebration of when the Picori last came to Hyrule 100 years ago to the day, the festival was unusually grand. Hyrule Castle was hosting a tournament of sword-fighting skill that calls to mind the heroes of legend. That year’s champion was a mysterious man by the name of Vaati. He won the tournament with an almost magical ease, and all of Hyrule was abuzz with rumors about this shadowy figure. The young Link, who attended the festival that year with his childhood friend, Princess Zelda, was charged by his grandfather, Smith, with delivering a sword that would be presented to the champion. During the ceremony following the sword competition, Vaati shattered the sacred Picori Blade and opened the Bound Chest, which, for an age, had been sealed by the Picori Blade, trapping evil monsters within. Vaati was after the Light Force, that golden light that was once wielded by the hero mentioned in the legends of the Picori. He subdued the castle guards and turned Princess Zelda to stone before making a speedy departure. Link was then asked by King Daltus to seek out the Picori and ask them to reforge the sacred blade, and traveled to the Minish Woods with the help of his Map. There he met Ezlo, a curious creature who he rescued from a group of monsters. Ezlo hopped on his head like a hat and offered to help him find the Picori. He also helped Link shrink down to a minuscule size—the size of the Picori people, who called themselves the Minish. Link met with the elder of Minish Village, who told him that in order to reforge the sacred Picori sword he would require the four Elements, the embodiments of the sacred powers of earth, fire, water, and wind. Once he had gathered the Four Elements, he brought the Picori Blade—renamed the White Sword by a Minish swordsmith—to the Elemental Sanctuary hidden within the courtyard of Hyrule Castle. There he infused the White Sword with the Elements, fully restoring the sacred Four Sword—a legendary blade with the power to split one warrior into four. Meanwhile, Vaati had brainwashed King Daltus and shrouded Hyrule Castle in darkness. He had discovered that the sacred Light Force had actually been passed down through Hyrule’s princesses, and so he prepared to extract the Light Force from Princess Zelda. Link rushed to her rescue, and, after vanquishing Vaati, he used the Four Sword’s evil-banishing power to restore Princess Zelda. Vaati had been a Minish, an apprentice of Ezlo, who was also a Minish. Ezlo had made a magical cap with the power to grant wishes, but Vaati had stolen it and used it to become a powerful sorcerer. He had transformed Ezlo into a hat himself, then proceeded to hunt down the Light Force. Now that Vaati had fallen, the wishing cap could be used to restore Hyrule. Princess Zelda put on the cap and wished with all her heart that Vaati’s cruelty might be undone. With her righteous wish and the power of the Light Force that still dwells within her, many miracles happened as a result. Now that the land of the humans had been saved, Ezlo ventured back into the world of the Minish, not to return until perhaps the next day, one hundred years later, when the doorway to their world would open once more. Category:Zelda Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:"E" rated Category:3rd Person Category:Gameboy Advanced